Thomas and the Breakdown Train
Thomas and the Breakdown Train is the second episode of the seventeenth season Plot Thomas now works in the goods yard at the station, pushing and pulling trucks into place. Every day he sees the Fat Controller, who kindly tells Thomas that, while he may not be as big or as fast as Gordon, he can still be a really useful engine. While shunting, Thomas notices a strange green coach and two cranes and his driver explains that this is the breakdown train and it is used to lift engines, coaches, or trucks that may come off the line. One day, Thomas is pushing trucks when he hears an engine whistling and calling for help. The engine is James, who is the newest engine on Sodor, and he is being pushed by trucks causing him to go far faster than normal. To make matters worse, his brake blocks are on fire. As the trucks laugh, James disappears in the distance. Although he cannot do anything, Thomas is eager for the trucks to be taught a lesson. Soon an alarm rings and the signalman tells Thomas that James has derailed, so the breakdown train is needed. Thomas is coupled to the breakdown train and heads to the scene of the accident as fast as he can. Further down the line, James has crashed into a field and fallen on his side. His crew checks him for any damage and tells James that the fault lies in his wooden brakes which were unable to stop him. Thomas arrives with the breakdown train and removes the trucks that are still on the rails from the scene while the breakdown train recovers the trucks which had overturned. Thomas works harder than ever before, going backwards and forwards with the very sorry (and also damaged) trucks until they have all been removed. Soon it is time to lift James back onto the rails. After having the chains attached to him, James is lifted by the cranes and is returned to his proper position. James is unable to move by himself, so Thomas helps him back to the shed as the sun sets. Waiting for them is the Fat Controller, who congratulates Thomas on all his hard work. He tells James that he is going to get a new coat of paint and some proper brakes fitted and then rewards a delighted Thomas with a branch line of his own. Nowadays, Thomas was happier than ever. Not only does he have a branch line, but he also has two new coaches named Annie and Clarabel. He now gets to pull trains all day and often sees Edward and Henry. Gordon is always in a hurry, but still whistles greetings to Thomas who whistles back. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Henry (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Elsbridge * Shunting Yards * The Cow Field * The Bus Yard Gallery ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain1.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain2.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain3.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain4.png TroublesomeTrucks(episode)13.png|Stock footage ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain5.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain6.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain7.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain8.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain9.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain10.png CrossedLines27.png|Stock footage ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain11.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain12.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain13.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain14.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain15.png OfftheRails34.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain16.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain18.PNG ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain19.PNG ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain20.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain21.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain22.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain23.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain24.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain25.png StopThief!12.png|Stock footage ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain26.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain27.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain28.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain29.png Videos Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:Birthday Vhs Category:Season 17 Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book Category:2022 Vhs Category:2022 Book Category:2023 Vhs Category:2023 Book